Going Home
by Just Missundaztood
Summary: A long hard battle leaves the scooby gang with major casualtys Warning: Character Death. This is my first posted story and its not very long, but please R


She ran her the back of her hand slowly down the side of his near-flawless face, then trailed her finger tips over his scar. She gasped slightly as he gathered her upper body in to his arms and held her close to him. He then rested his forehead on hers. A single tear dripped down his cheek and of his chin. Blood seeped from small wounds on his arms and neck, then it mingled with the blood that already covered her small frame. She had large wound that went through her chest, puncturing a lung. She coughed, trying hopelessly to clear the blood from her lungs. He winced at the sound and squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the oncoming flood of tears.  
  
"Shhh… it's going to be fine," She said, with a soothing voice.  
  
"No, its not." He opened his eyes and pulled back from the embrace. He looked around. "I don't think it will be." The front of his shirt was covered in her blood, making him shudder. The Revillale had attacked with out warning. It was a hard battle, many times it had seemed that the Revillale would win, only to have something happen in Buffy's favor, but the demons seemed to be trained to fight them. The only one that had walked away unharmed had been Dawn. The other's weren't so lucky. Giles and Willow had been attacked first. They seemed to know that Giles and Willow knew majick, because they cut out Giles tongue and tore his left arm off from the elbow down. Willow lost both eyes and Xander would never walk again with out help. The demons had cut his spinal cord, but what happened to Buffy was far worse. After taking out her friends they went after her. They had stabbed her with a piece of rebar, in one side and out the other.  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's neck, clinging to him as he held her tightly in his arms. Buffy pulled back slightly to look at Spike.  
  
"I have a confession. I always…" Buffy whispered in his ear.  
  
"Shh… don't waste your energy. I have to get you to a hospital. Tell me when you're better." Spike interrupted. Buffy laughed, pain laced her voice.  
  
"We both know that's not going to happen. Spike, please, let me say this." Buffy pleaded. "I…I always had wanted to die by your hand. It seems fitting." Spike drew back and looked at her. She moved her hair from the left side of her neck and then put her right hand on the back of his head. She pressed a little bit, encouraging him to drink. He lowered his head a little bit, then looked at Buffy to make sure this is what she really wanted. She closed the distance and moved up so she could whisper in his ear.  
  
"Please Spike, let me go home." In that instant he knew that she didn't mean the house that she shared with Willow and Dawn. He lowered his head the rest of the way and gently bit in to her neck. Buffy gasped slightly, but Spike was too intoxicated by her blood to notice.  
  
"Thank you." The words slipped past her lips to Spike's ear. Spike felt her going limp in his arms and moved his hands to support her head. As the last bit of her blood slipped between his lips, he heard her sigh and then felt her soul leave. Her body slipped from his arms as he drew back to look at her body. She bore a content, peaceful look on her face. Spike wiped his mouth on his sleeve, then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Good bye, my love." He whispered, then picked up her body and walked over to where the rest of the Scooby gang had assembled to head to the hospital.  
  
"She's gone." Spike said in a monotone-like voice. Xander was the first one to notice the fang marks on her neck.  
  
"You…You bit her! She might have made it if it hadn't been for you!" Xander yelped. Spike sighed, he had know this would have happened. He handed Buffy's body to Giles. Giles looked up in to Spikes eyes and gave him a look that said that he understood what had happened and didn't hold it against him.  
  
"Thank you." Spike said in reply to Giles's look. Then turning on his heel, Spike strode of in to the darkness.  
  
Buffy looked down on her friends from above and sighed.  
  
"Good bye for now, Spike. See you in a bit." Buffy said. She then raised her hand and knocked on the door to the room that housed the powers that Be. The door opened and a voice rang out,  
  
"We've been expecting you, come in." 


End file.
